Lamps, Lights and Love
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: It's hard to sleep with the lights on for Soul. It's harder when he has to sleep with his meister. It's hardest when she's being stubborn but, it's all worth it. Why? Ask Soul. 1st fic for my word request series! :D M for slight lime


Haro, Haro! Sorry if this only came out now. I was like… eaten by my life…

SLIGHT LIME. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Title: Lamps, Lights and Love

Word: Lamp

Requested by: 15 Days Past Death

.

.

.

Lamps, Lights and Love

.

.

.

There was one thing Soul Eater didn't like when he's lying on his bed to sleep. Light. He couldn't sleep with the lights on, no matter how tired he gets. He didn't have any night light or lamps in his room since they were never necessary.

Tonight though, he isn't in his room. He was in a hotel in France with his meister, Maka Albarn. Why they were there? The usual. Mission. Kishin. You get the point.

Soul groaned to himself when he realized that the Gods must be playing with him. Lately, he and Maka have been dancing around the topic of their relationship. From partners, to friends, to best friends and now, best friends who seem to like each other but both hesitant. Living under the same roof was enough to build awkwardness and a little tension between them but this? Oh, not just tension alright. Sexual tension.

Shinigami-sama must've thought that they're still the same 15 year old kids who still didn't have their hormones raging like a hungry snake to its prey. They were put to a room with a single bed. Maka didn't want him sleeping on the couch and, vice versa so, they agreed to sleep on the bed, next to each other.

It would be so easy to just sleep and ignore his hormones at rage, powered by lust, if only Maka would turn the damn lamp on her side off. He couldn't sleep because of the glow it emits. It was hard enough that he could feel Maka's body heat radiating from under the covers since their bodies were just inches apart but, not making him sleep... Soul can't do this.

"Maka, turn off the lamp already and sleep. We'll start the hunt early tomorrow." Soul reminded, hoping that that will make Maka stop whatever her business was that was keeping her from turning off the lamp.

"I know you can't sleep from the light, Soul, but," Maka started, sighing as she looked up from the letter she was reading to look at him. "I have to study these reports about the kishin so we'll know a few things about it." She began to read the papers in her hand again; she had her back slouched on the pillows as she did. "I'm pretty sure its not the average kishin we get to battle in a normal basis. It must be strong for them to actually ask us to do this. They need a deathscythe for a reason." Maka continued.

It was Soul's turn to sigh. "It'll be better to get some rest and be ready for a fight with the best condition than to know the enemy but not be in a good state to fight." He kept on pushing through to make her give up on studying the enemy.

Maka shook her head. "A few more minutes, Soul." She grumbled, to Soul's dismay. He glared at her then turned to the lamp.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Soul slowly started to reach for the lamp switch to turn it off but it seems like Maka felt him move and had the hunch on what he's trying to pull so, she sat up straight to stop him. She never expected that their faces would meet. To be more specific, Soul's lips were on the side of her own. They stayed like that for a few seconds, both of

them just staring at each other, wide-eyed. The feel of Maka's lips on his was more than enough to drive Soul over the edge. As Maka pulled away from him slowly, Soul reached out for her arm instead of the lamp switch. He wanted to feel her lips again. He wanted her.

"We've been running around in circles lately, Maka..." Soul told her, looking at her eyes. She blushed, probably knowing what he meant. "I'm tired already." And with that, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Maka couldn't fight the feeling as well. What she felt for Soul, something she had been constantly denying to herself, is so strong that it scared her. She had the fear that it may ruin things between them; that Soul might just laugh at her; that Soul might just leave her because of it. If he was tired, she was exhausted. Exhausted of thinking, running and fighting. She closed her eyes and just let everything happen. Soul is kissing her and she wanted this.

Soul lied her down with him on top of her. He caressed her cheeks while their lips moved against each other, pouring all his emotions to the kiss to send a message. Maka leaned against his hand, angling her head more. This gave Soul the opportunity to run his tongue against her soft lips. In response, Maka gasped, letting Soul's tongue dance around hers.

Feeling the need to hold onto something, Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She managed to let out a groan from him when she started tugging his hair.

Soul couldn't help but move to her neck when they were both feeling the need for air. Maka's skin was smooth, soft and perfect. "Mine..." Soul breathed out before biting Maka by her neck and shoulder. In return, Maka moaned his name out loud and exposing her neck more. Soul took it as a sign that she's giving him permission to mark her as his. He got bold enough to move his hand to squeeze her right breast only to realize she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not comfortable sleeping with a bra on, okay?" She looked away, blushing. Soul smirked before squeezing her breast again. Maka gasped at this and Soul immediately latched his lips to hers.

Impatient due to the lack of skin to skin friction, Soul gripped Maka's pajama blouse tightly and ripped it open, the buttons flying everywhere. He took in her naked figure, looking at her lovingly...

...until she reached for the lamp switch, that is. Maka turned the lamp off, making the room completely dark.

"Maka..." Soul growled. "You're ruining the moment." He reminded, reaching for the lamp switch.

"I really love you, Soul but, I don't think we should do this here." Maka moved the lamp a bit further, just enough for Soul not to reach and for it not to fall.

"You say that now when you're already naked and I've got a hard-on. Smart, Maka. Real smart." Soul said in a sarcastic tone.

Maka was quite happy that the lights were off. She's probably blushing tenfolds by now. "Sorry Soul, I-I'm just... you know... I-I..." She stopped speaking when she felt hot, chapped lips press against her soft ones.

"It's fine, Maka. I guess, it's just too sudden." Soul nuzzled his nose against her neck and draped an arm around her stomach. "I love you too, by the way." He mumbled against her skin.

Maka appreciated him for controlling himself and respecting her though, she could feel that bulge in his boxers. She felt guilty for not being able to give Soul Jr. a proper release and let him cool down on his own. "After our mission... you know, I'd let you take me..." She whispered in his ear. "...on your bed, even." Maka added, her lips grazing the shell of his ear.

Soul nodded. "That sounds cool." He said in a husky voice. "Remind me to get a lamp. I'd love to see that moment."

And because of that, Maka acquired new knowledge.

Soul needs all lights off to be able to sleep but on another certain bed activity, he likes it on.

Maka smiled to herself before whispering, "Yup, I think we'd be using it a lot from then on..."

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

_Sorry if it was short, That Person… And, I know you love lemonades… /shot I'm sorry if I didn't make it happen! I'll make it up to you, swear~_

Next Word: Tiara

See you next time! Review please!


End file.
